Strange Happenings
by Lady Amalthea75
Summary: John-Boy is asked to help investigate some strange happenings in a small town in West Virginia. Eager for a good story for his Blue Ridge Chronicle he accepts the offer and finds himself facing something very frightening indeed.
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Letter

Author's Note: I have been toying with the idea for this story for a long time, and have finally begun writing it. I have done a lot of research, and tried to remain as in-character as possible. I hope you find it an interesting and pleasant read, please be patient as the first few chapters may seem slow. I'd love to hear what you think, but please be kind, I've not written anything a long time, so I may be rusty. Enjoy!

* * *

Strange Happenings

John-Boy Walton knocked on the heavy wood door of Professor Parks' office, and went in when he heard the man within call for him to enter. The man behind the desk smiled warmly at John-Boy and motioned to the seat in front of his desk, John -Boy took it.

"You wanted to see me, Sir." John-Boy stated, wondering what his Professor and friend wanted to speak to him about. When John-Boy had first entered Mr. Parks writing class he had felt his writing was inferior to the writing of his fellow classmates. But Prof. Parks had been encouraging, reminding him that most people in the class were older and had more experience with writing. When John-Boy had gotten "published" and became a little too self-important for his own good he had seen disappointment in Mr. Parks' eyes. When it turned out that John-Boy had fallen victim to a vanity press Mr. Parks had been understanding, and proud of him for making that whole experience an example that others could learn from and avoid, by speaking about it in front of his class and over the radio.

"Yes John. Here, read this." Professor Parks said as he slid an opened envelope across the desk to sit before John-Boy, who furrowed his brows in confusion as he picked it up and removed the letter. Why would Mr. Parks wish for him to read his mail? The letter read...

Dear Parks,

I am writing this because there have been some strange goings-on here in Point Pleasant. People are claiming they have seen a creature. Their descriptions of it have all been pretty similar: the form of a tall man, with great wings, and glowing red eyes, greyish skin. At first I felt it was a bunch of hogwash. But I am beginning to feel differently. You know me, you know I am not a man to believe easily in such things, but something is going on here. Everyone who has seen this creature has experienced some sort of accident or tragedy shortly after. I don't know what we are dealing with here, but you are a man of intelligence, you know this place and its people from way back. Perhaps you could spare some time and come help me figure this thing out, like you used to, I can't wrap my mind around it.

Sincerely, Adam Tonson

Intrigued John-Boy folded the letter back up and slipped it into its envelope, placing it back on the desk. Mr. Parks lifted a brow in question and asked, "So, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't know. It is interesting to say the least. Once in a while you hear a person claim they saw a something, but a whole community? It is definitely interesting." John-Boy replied, still confused as to why the Prof. was sharing this with him.

"The man who wrote this letter, he is an old friend, we still keep up now and then. He is also the Sheriff of that town. When he was new to the job and would have an issue he couldn't work out, or something he didn't want to do, he would come talk it over with me, and we'd get things sorted out. I also know he is not the sort of man who would be taken in by a few stories of some fantastical creature. No, if he believes it...or has trouble disbelieving it, then there is something to it." Prof. Parks stated, leaning forward and resting his arms on the desk. John-Boy chewed the inside of his cheek, mulling the letter over in his mind, then he shook his head, drawing himself back to reality.

"But Sir, what does this have to do with me? Why show this to me?" John-Boy asked, though it did make him feel important, that for whatever reason the Prof. had chosen him to share this with.

"Well, I would love to leave here and go help Adam figure this thing out, but it's just not feasible. I have classes to teach. Then I thought of you. You are young and open minded, and you have the Blue Ridge Chronicle. I thought perhaps you might like to go in my place, figure out what is going on there. It could make for a very interesting story for your newspaper, John." The Prof. explained. John-Boy smiled and shook his head.

"Sir, I appreciate the thought, but I have classes. And when I'm not busy with homework and the newspaper I'm needed to help run the mill. I just don't see how I could go." John-Boy answered, though the allure of going and helping piece this mystery together was enticing. John leaned back in his chair, bringing one foot up to rest on his knee, and then suddenly he sat straight up in the chair, "What would I even do there?" He asked with an awkward smile.

"Well," Parks began, tilting his head as he considered it. "You could talk to the people who have seen this thing. Accompany the Sheriff when he investigates any new reports. Have him take you to the places it was seen in before."

In seeming surprise John-Boy leaned forward in his seat. "People have seen some strange demonic looking creature and you want me to go traipsing around looking for it?" He asked incredulously.

"But John, you'd be with the Sheriff. And besides, you killed that bear that attacked your father. You have gone chasing foxes up the mountain and in the woods at night. I'm sure you've had your share of creepy moments in the dark, of looking for something that may harm you." Prof. Parks reasoned. John-Boy nodded stiffly.

"But those were bears, and foxes...not mysterious creatures capable of flight and leaving disasters in their wake. Oh I don't even know why I'm getting worked up, I can't go, and even if I could this is nonsense. There is no beast out there like that. No, someone glimpsed something in the night and got the ball rolling, now everyone has caught the itch, they all want to see something unexplainable and creepy. They all want something to blame for the unfortunate circumstances they've endured, but that isn't reasonable." John-Boy countered.

The Prof. sighed and drummed his fingers on the desk for a moment as he thought, then he looked back at John-Boy. "John, I think every now and then we have to expose ourselves to things outside of our comfort zone, things we may not even believe in. You are most likely right about it all being imagined, but there is that slim chance it's real...and in that slim chance is a whole lot of possibility for a writer. And even if you were to go and find nothing, or find some completely believable explanation, you would still have a great story to head your newspaper with." The Prof. murmured, ending with a conspiratorial smile.

"That might be true Professor, but I've got a whole lot of real things that require my attention...I can't go chasing fantasies through the woods right now." John said with a tight smile, then he rose, preparing to leave.

"Well, I understand of course. But if you should change your mind, I can get you excused from your classes. Think about it will you?" Mr. Parks asked, raising his brows for emphasis. John-Boy nodded as he began to back towards the door. "I will do that Professor. Thank you for the offer." He said genuinely, and then he turned and strode from the office back into the University hallways, where he was surrounded by conversation and the noise of regular things going on. The conversation he had just had seemed almost imaginary as he took in all the familiar sights and sounds around him, that topic didn't fit into the real world.


	2. Chapter 2: Making a Decision

That night at dinner the family was loud, the children bursting with conversation about school and somehow making it sound exciting in their high pitched and chipper voices. John-Boy was off in his own world, though he had shrugged the whole letter off as a waste of time that he couldn't spare, it had found its way into his thoughts, when he had time for his own thoughts. Several of his siblings, and his mother of course, had noticed his demeanor and asked about it, he brushed it off as nothing. Jason teased him, telling the family John-Boy must have a secret love that was troubling him, because she didn't even know he was alive. Their mother scowled at this, but Ben interjected that Jason only assumed such a thing because he himself couldn't get girls to notice he was alive.

"How is anyone supposed to notice you John-Boy, when you always have your nose in a book?" Erin asked with a mischievous smile.

"I'm in college to learn, which means reading and studying, not flirting with girls." John-Boy replied dryly, this earned a proud smile from Olivia. Erin rolled her eyes and then got a dreamy look on her face.

"If I were to go to college I'd want boys to flirt with me." She sighed as she stared at the light overhead, probably imagining the handsome faces of college suitors. The younger boys chuckled and guffawed at this girlish nonsense.

"And how are you going to get into college Erin?" Ben asked with an impish grin. Erin shook her head in a know-it-all fashion and said haughtily, "I'll get in on my looks." And she ran her thin hand through her red hair elegantly and sighed before a grin broke through her sophisticated facade.

Dinner went on like that, the children all teasing each other in turns, the adults talking business and about the goings on in their small community. John-Boy wondered what it would be like if some bizarre thing happened there, what if people started seeing a creature lurking around, would anyone take them seriously?

After dinner everyone moved into the living room and settled down to listen to the radio. It hadn't been on long when John-Boy's father, John, stood up and headed out of the house. John-Boy followed, it wasn't unlike his father to get a little more work in at the mill after dinner. When he caught up with his father he found him pulling out a tarp. "Wanna help me son? Let's get this wood covered so the dew doesn't set into it." John urged, and John-Boy complied.

Once the wood was covered John-Boy leaned against the stack of lumber and watched his father, who looked first up at the night sky, and then around at the mill, the woods.

"Daddy, have you ever seen anything...strange. Something totally unbelievable, and hard to accept?" John-Boy asked feeling a bit embarrassed at such a silly but personal question. John looked at his son and considered his question for a moment.

"Well son, I've lived here all my life. I've had my run in's with wild life, bears and such. I've been in those woods in the dead of night, got that feeling like I was being watched, or followed. I've heard things up on that mountain that would make your skin crawl and your stomach tie in knots. But I tell you son that is just nature, it can be beautiful and wonderful to behold, but it also has a whole other side to it. No, I've never experienced anything unbelievable. Nothing strange out there, it's nature pure and simple." John answered in a low, calm voice.

"But don't you think nature can have its mysteries? Things we haven't seen yet, things that choose not to be seen?" John-Boy asked, though he knew his father was a down to earth kind of man who didn't take with foolish thoughts.

"I am certain there are things we haven't seen out there son. And mystery? Life is a mystery...it's best to not go getting off track with thoughts about the unbelievable. What's got you thinking on this?" John asked. John-Boy explained about the letter Prof. Parks had shared with him, and what Parks had asked of him.

"I'm a practical man John-Boy, but I think Professor Parks is right. You are young, the time for curiosity and adventures is now, before you settle down and have the rest of your life stretching out before you, filled with work and bills. And on the practical side a story like that could bring in the readers. Even if people didn't believe in what they read, it would beat the local news they already know." John said, surprising his son. John-Boy hadn't expected his dad to be in favor of a wild goose chase like this.

"So you think I should go?" John-Boy asked, biting his lower lip, if his father didn't treat the whole thing as rubbish then perhaps he should do it, because he was really starting to want to. And if a man like his father didn't think he had lost his mind, wanting to pursue this thing, then his readers shouldn't either.

"Well that is up to you, but yeah, you should go. It'd be something new and different for you. You told me awhile back you felt you're writing wasn't as good as your classmate's because you have little more than family life to draw on. You've just been handed one strange adventure, take it, it'll be an experience." John said steadily.

"But can you spare me? I wouldn't want to leave if I was needed here at the mill." John-Boy said, his father already shaking his head. "Son, one day you'll be out living your own life somewhere, I can't count on you to help me in the mill every day. You go, we'll manage fine." John answered reassuringly.


	3. Chapter 3: Obligation

Chapter 3: Obligation

* * *

Professor Parks smiled up at him expectantly. "I'll do it." John-Boy stated matter-of-factly. Parks nodded his head, his expression suggesting it was no surprise to him. "I am glad to hear it John, I don't think there is a better man for the job." Parks replied, and then his face grew serious. "What changed your mind?" He asked.

John-Boy smiled in return, "Well...you, and my father." He answered. Prof. Parks raised his brows, "And what of Mrs. Walton? What are her feelings on this?" He asked, he had heard about the straight laced Baptist woman, and thought he already knew the answer to his question.

"Well, I haven't told her about it yet. I will though, tonight. It won't be a fun conversation, she won't approve." John-Boy sighed, gripping the back of a chair that was in front of him and leaning on it slightly. John-Boy thought on that conversation, and how it would go. Then a smile broke on his handsome face. "One time our local shop keeper, Ike, gave my siblings and I this Ouija board, he didn't want it around anymore because the Baldwin Sisters would come in and use it for all sorts of silly things. Well Momma was fit to be tied when she discovered it." John-Boy recalled aloud, with a mischievous smile. The Professor smiled in return.

"Well I already got in touch with Adam, told him I couldn't come but that I was hoping to send you. So I guess I'll let him know that you will be coming." Parks said, straightening up a pile of papers that sat in front of him.

"Ok, I should probably finish up the week and head out there this weekend." John-Boy stated, that would give him two days to convince his mom that this wasn't such a bad thing. "Will you be taking your car, or the bus?" Parks asked, John-Boy considered it for a split second then said, "I probably ought to take the bus, but I think I'll take my car, that way I won't have to count on the Sheriff to take me everywhere." Parks nodded, "I'll let him know then to be expecting you."

John-Boy nodded and turned to go. "John, here, take this." Parks called after him, John-Boy turned and saw the Professor holding out an envelope. "Another mysterious letter?" He asked the Professor with a grin, Parks shook his head. "Adam's home address and a little something more for your trouble." Parks stated. John-Boy opened the envelope and saw it contained a slip of paper and money. He pulled the address from the envelope and tried to hand the envelope back to the Professor.

"I can't accept this money, Sir." John-boy said as he held it out toward Parks, who just shook his head. "John, you are doing Adam, and me, a huge favor. Besides, what if you have car trouble? Take it John." The Professor commanded. John-Boy sighed in defeat, "Alright, you win. I'll take it, but I'll either return it, or pay it back if I should have to use it." He promised. Professor Parks shook his head and said, "That isn't necessary."

John-Boy nodded, thanked the Professor again and left the office, excitement building in him now that he had obligated himself to do this. There was just one hurdle left...his mother.


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving Home

Author's Note: The story will start picking up soon, and being more interesting, promise! Would love to hear some feedback, thanks! And I am aware that Chapter 2 is all bunched up...I can't seem to get it fixed but will keep trying. Sorry bout' that!

Chapter 4: Leaving Home

He found his mother out hanging the wash to dry. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining warmly, but not enough to make them hot yet. John-Boy stepped out of the house and walked over to her; she was humming and didn't notice him approaching.

"Would you like some help with that Momma?" He asked her. She straightened and folded the sheet she held over her arm and gave him a half smile. "What do you want? You men folk don't ever offer to do chores unless you're trying to butter me up for something." She replied, it was hard to get anything past her.

"Momma, I've been asked to do this job. And it'll be beneficial to me." John-Boy began. Olivia looked down at the sheet hung over her arm and smiled, "Well I should hope so." She murmured before she looked up at him again, the sun flashing in her blue eyes, the wind snagging a few strands of hair from her elegant French twist. She pursed her lips, looked at him expectantly and said, "Go on."

"Well I'll be traveling to Point Pleasant; I'll be staying with the Sheriff and his family." John-Boy went on. Olivia smiled and replied, "Well at least you'll be getting good home cooking and an honest place to rest your head. Why did you not speak to me before making your decision?"

John-Boy sighed, "Momma, it was just a decision I had to make quickly. And aren't we past this? I'm a grown man; I keep you informed as to what I'm doing so you won't worry. But I don't feel I really need to ask permission."

She studied her son and worried her lower lip. "The decision didn't have to be made so quickly you couldn't speak to your father about it. Yes, he told me, we have no secrets between us, especially where our children are concerned." She said with a tinge of anger and hurt in her voice. John-Boy felt a stab of regret, she was his mother, and she felt that he didn't need or want her input, as he always came to her last.

"Momma, I didn't ask daddy permission either. I just wanted his opinion on it." He said softly, trying to smooth things over, but by the look on her face he clearly had failed.

"I see that my opinion is not needed. Mom is good for mending clothes, and cooking meals, but her opinion is not wanted." She said through tight lips as she turned and began to resume her chore.

"I already knew what your opinion would be Momma. Anything that deviates from your religious beliefs should be shunned and not given another thought. And this thing I have been asked to investigate definitely falls into that category." He tried to explain; he could see her becoming more cross as he spoke.

"And shouldn't those same beliefs keep you from exploring this nonsense?" She asked, fixing him with an angry stare.

"I don't want to rile you up any further. But just because we sit in the same church and hear the same sermon does not mean we feel exactly the same. I'm not saying I don't have my belief, no I have a healthy belief in God, but I think we differ on many things. I think God put wonders in this world to be explored." He gushed, feeling defenseless.

John-Boy would never say so to his mother, but he thought that she was so involved in trying to make her children walk a tight religious rope because their father had no religious obligations at all. John Walton Sr. did not attend church, save a handful of times throughout his life. Nor would be he be baptized. He too believed in God, but he didn't want a Preacher breathing down his neck and telling him how to worship and when. Momma had trouble seeing that people can worship the same God in different ways.

"From what I've heard about what you are supposed to go looking for out there I would hardly call it a "wonder". It sounds like an abomination!" She exclaimed in a disapproving tone.

"Momma, if you want the truth I don't think I'm going to find anything more out there than a bunch of people, prone to superstition and suggestion. One person out in the dark heard a noise, saw a shadow, and told their story, and it got blown up and now everyone is seeing this thing." He explained, hoping that would end this argument.

"Then why are you going?" She replied instantly. John-Boy loved his mother dearly, but she could be infuriating.

"Well I reckon for the same reason people read books that spook them, or are about farfetched ideas, they want to see how things turn out. But the point is Momma; I'm going out there to get a story for my paper. I'm not going to be converted to someone who believes black cats and owls are a bad omen, and winged demons with red eyes lurk in every shadow. There is nothing to get so worked up over Momma; don't you believe God will keep an eye on me while I'm away?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Olivia looked at her son for a long moment, and he began to think the battle was not over, but then she smiled. "Oh you are smooth, using my own faith against me. I know you will be alright, of course. Go get your story." She said with a soft smile. 

* * *

John-Boy spent the next two days at class, then doing his studies at home, helping in the mill and making sure he had everything packed for his trip to Point Pleasant. He also had to make sure the Chronicle was in order. He had most of it covered, but asked Jason to perhaps include a story in it about some musical event being put on by the Klineberg Conservatory, or what it was like to be a musician attending the Conservatory and playing at dances with Bobby Bigelow and The Haystack Gang. Jason took to this idea right away, and John-Boy encouraged him, he didn't feel enough people realized how far they could take musical abilities, and if there were a story about it in his paper, perhaps more people would become interested.

The two days flew by and then it was Saturday, and he was soon to be off on his way. When he had awoken and dressed he went downstairs, bringing his suitcases with him and setting them down in the living room. His Mom and Grandma were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He walked in and peeked over their shoulders, complimenting them on the smell of the food.

"So, today you leave to go chasing monsters." His Grandma, Esther, said in her grim tone. John boy sighed inwardly, though his Mother could be stubborn and argumentative when she didn't agree with things his Grandma was ten times worse.

Surprisingly she turned to him and patted his shoulder, smiling a little, she said, "Your Grandfather always did say nothing could make you more eager for the light than the dark. Go chasing demons John-Boy and you may instead find your Salvation." She said encouragingly, he heard his Mother sigh and he wished he could too. He knew his Grandma meant well, and that she still probably held out some hope he'd end up being a Preacher.

"Ah, well Grandma I think a mountain is being made from a mole hill. I'm just gonna go down there and talk to some people, jot down some notes, then come home and print my story in the Chronicle." He informed her, he didn't want her getting illusions that he'd come back and be running for Mr. Fordwick's job as the local Baptist Minister.

Everyone trickled down the stairs, still groggy from sleep, and came to breakfast. Then John-Boy said his goodbyes, receiving hugs from his Mom and Grandma who both seemed convinced he was on a "voyage of the soul" mission.

As he turned to get into his car his mother stepped forward, holding out a brown paper bag. "In case you get hungry. I baked them last night." She said with a smile. John-Boy opened the paper bag and was greeted by the heavenly scent and sight of freshly baked cookies. He smiled up at her and she glanced back at the other kids, "I had to hide them so they wouldn't disappear before I packed some for you." She said in a secretive tone.

John-Boy closed the paper bag and smiled, "Thank you momma." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, allowing her to give him one last tight hug. Then he climbed into his Ford Model A Coupe, and was off, the cool morning air exhilarating him as he set off on a mission to collect what might be the most interesting story he ever put in his Chronicle.


	5. Chapter 5: Point Pleasant

It was a little after midday when John-Boy reached Point Pleasant. He had driven slowly, and gotten lost once, though getting back on track had not taken long. The town was small, like the one back home, though they did have a restaurant called Pleasant's Place, at which John-Boy stopped in to have a late lunch.

As it was well after lunch time the Diner was empty, though it was probably never truly busy, the town being so small. A man stood shooting the breeze with the woman behind the counter; they obviously knew each other well. When the man noticed John-Boy he stepped back a bit to let John address the waitress. The waitress commented on not having seen him before, and asked if he was new in town. After he had satisfied her curiosity he ordered a burger and fries, she relayed his order to the man in the kitchen, told him to take a seat anywhere he liked, and then resumed her conversation with the man in front of the counter.

After his lunch John-Boy decided to stop by the Sheriffs office. He found a black Cadillac Convertible painted with a Sheriffs badge on the driver's side door, above which was the word "Sheriff" and below the dull gold badge the words "Point Pleasant". John-Boy smiled, it was similar to Sheriff Bridges' car. John-Boy gathered a notebook and pen from his passenger seat, for note taking, and then headed toward the Sheriffs uniform stood behind a desk strewn with papers, he smiled at John-Boy. "May I help you?" The Sheriff asked, his tone friendly.

"Yessir, I am John Walton, Professor Parks sent me." John introduced himself, shaking the hand the Sheriff extended to him.

"Ah, yes of course. Welcome to Point Pleasant, Mr. Walton. I am very glad to have you here; I could use a fresh perspective on what's going on." Sheriff Adam Tonson said.

"I hope I can be of some help. Please, call me John." John-Boy said with a bright smile, Adam nodded, s house. John-Boy stepped out of his car and looked at the house for a moment. It was a large home, about the size of his own back on Walton's Mountain. It had probably been passed down through a generation or two. Though the home seemed well kept the white paint was faded, and peeling in places. A tidy vegetable garden lay to the left of the house, and it was fenced in securely against animals. An equally immaculate flower garden boasting several different blooms lay cozied up against the porch; some flowering vines crept up the lattice and grazed the porch deck. Potted flowers and plants sat gathering sun on the wooden porch rail. The screen door was shut, but the door behind it was propped open, and John-Boy could smell the wonderful aroma of cooking meat.

Adam was at John-Boy's side within a moment; he looked proudly up at his house as John-Boy took it in. "Need any help carrying anything in?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "I only brought two suit cases." He said, and then made his way to the rumble seat, which he pulled open then shut after removing his luggage.

"Well, come meet my family, John." Adam called as he made his way towards the house, he opened the screen door, which screeched just like the one at the Walton house, and he held it open so John-Boy could enter first. John-Boy stepped inside and let his eyes adjust to the light inside. An attractive middle aged woman stood in the threshold to the kitchen. She had an apron on her waist, and a wooden spoon in hand, as she must have just stepped away from her cooking to see them in. She had soft brown hair that curled gently and hung to her shoulders, but was pinned back away from her creamy face. Soft grey-blue eyes took in the sight of John-Boy and her pink lips turned upward in a smile of greeting.

"John, this is my wife Elaine." Adam said, extending his hand towards his wife in introduction. Her smile broadened, "Welcome John, and please make yourself at home here, we are very grateful you have come." She said cheerfully.

"Thank you Ma'am, and thank you both for allowing me to invade your home while I am here." John-Boy said with a tentative smile. "Oh nonsense, it is the least we could do." Mrs. Tonson said with a wave of her hand, and then she turned and looked back towards the kitchen. "Adam, dinner is almost ready, tell the kids to wash up please, when you take John upstairs." She requested before she disappeared back into the kitchen. John-Boy turned to Adam who gestured to the stairs, "I'll show you where you'll be staying." He said as he began to climb the stair case.

John-Boy followed Adam up the stairs and to a room near the end of the hallway. Before John-Boy followed Adam into the room two other doors opened, and a little boy of about 8 came rushing forward to greet them. "Hiya daddy!" The boy exclaimed as he launched himself at his father, who caught him in a quick hug and then turned him to face John-Boy. "Ethan, this is John, he'll be staying here for a little while, and helping me with work." Adam explained, Ethan grinned up at John, and then John-Boy's attention was drawn away as someone stepped up next to him. He turned and saw what was sure to be the most interesting and beautiful thing in all of Point Pleasant, Adam's daughter.


	6. Chapter 6:Dinner With the Tonson's

"This is my daughter, Jocelyn." Adam said, as John-Boy and Jocelyn took each other in. John set a suit case down and extended his hand, "I am John Walton." He managed to say as her soft hand took his in greeting and shook it. She had her mother's brown wavy hair, and it cascaded down to her slender waist. But she had her father's green eyes, though her's were almond shaped, framed with lush dark lashes. Her skin was creamy and clear, her full lips pink. John-Boy was entranced, and could barely focus on speech, how on earth was he to think about a demonic creature bred from superstition when this perfect young woman was near?

"It's nice to meet you John, I'm sure you will be a great help to daddy." She said turning her smiling eyes to her father as John reluctantly relinquished her small and delicate hand. "Your mom wants you both to wash up for dinner, scoot now and let John get settled in." Adam directed his children, Ethan zipped off towards what John guessed was the bathroom, and Jocelyn smiled, gazing up at him through her lashes, then she too went to wash up for dinner. Realizing his gaze was lingering on the young woman with her father right there John self-consciously picked up his suitcase and stepped into the room.

"I'll see you downstairs." Adam said as he took the door handle in hand and stepped out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him so John-Boy could get settled in privacy. The room was nice, with a bed and nightstand, a desk, lacy curtains framing a wide window. There was a tall dresser, and a full length mirror hung on the closet door. John sat his suit cases down and was about to open one when he heard a soft knock on the door. Crossing the room he opened the door and found Jocelyn standing there, her arm wrapped around a wicker laundry basket that rested on her hip.

"I forgot to put this in here earlier. Put your dirty laundry in here and then set it outside your door and Momma will take care of it." She explained, then handed the basket to him. John-Boy smiled and took the basket.

"So, Jocelyn...how um, old are you?" John asked, feeling stupid and obvious the moment he spoke, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. Jocelyn smiled, her own cheeks turning the loveliest shade of pink. "20." She answered simply, then turned to leave, flashing him a smile before she went. Dinner was delicious; they had chicken, garden fresh string beans, mashed potatoes with gravy, and fresh baked rolls that glistened with melted butter.

"So John, where would you like to begin tomorrow?" Adam asked, around a mouthful of string beans. Elaine shot her husband a look of surprise. "You can't be going back into work tomorrow Adam, you must have at least one day off a week." She objected gently. Adam held up a hand against her protest. "Elaine, there is just too much going on right now. And besides, he came here for a purpose, not a vacation; I need to help him get going, so he can help me." The Sheriff explained, his wife nodded and glumly returned her attention to her plate.

"Daddy has barely had any time off lately, what with all these sightings to investigate, descriptions and accounts to take and file." Jocelyn explained from across the table from John-Boy. Then her eyes lit up and she looked to her father. "Hey, I could take John around tomorrow. Show him some of the sights, maybe take him to speak to some of the people who..." she glanced at her younger brother and then finished cautiously, "are witnesses."

Adam and Elaine considered their daughter and then looked at each other, and it seemed to John-Boy that they were having a mental conversation, just like his own parents often seemed to do. Then Adam looked at John for a moment, and back to his daughter. Jocelyn must have been of the impression that her father was about to shoot down her offer so she interjected, "And that way John would be doing what he is here to do, but you could be enjoying a day off too."

Adam sighed and then nodded, "Alright Jocelyn that would be very helpful." Then he turned to John-Boy, "I have some witness statements that I brought home for you to go through, in case you didn't go first to the Office. I'll get them to you after dinner, that way maybe you could read them tonight and have an idea on where you'd like to begin." John-Boy nodded and said, "Thank you, that will be a great help."

After dinner John-Boy followed the family out onto the porch. Ethan was off instantly, chasing fire flies. Elaine sat for a few moments on a porch swing, then got up and went back in the house, only to reappear a few moments later with glasses of lemonade for everyone.

"What is it like where you come from John?" Jocelyn asked curiously as she took a seat by him on the bench. "A lot like it is here. In many ways your home reminds me of my family's house. We live at the foot of Walton's Mountain. Our town is small, much like this one, though we don't have a restaurant." John-Boy explained. Jocelyn listened raptly as he spoke. "So your family owns a Mountain?" She asked in fascination.

John-Boy smiled and nodded. "Yes, we are Mountain folk. Not just my immediate family either, we have...or had rather, other kin that had settled another Mountain near to our own." He answered, admiring the way the evening light played on her perfect fair skin. "What happened to your kin?" She asked, drawing her brows together. "Oh, well the Government repossessed that land so they could put a road in." He murmured, then he recounted the whole conflict to her, about how Martha Corinne, Boone, Wade and Vera refused to leave their Mountain and were willing to stand against the law, even to the point of violence. He told her how he had been shot when he tried to approach a deputy so he could try and resolve things peacefully. Jocelyn listened intently, her face shone with amazement and disbelief.

"It's hard to imagine in this day and age people thinking they could stand against the law like that, though I understand their anger over being forced out of their home." She murmured when he had completed his tale. Then she requested he tell her what became of Martha Corinne and the others, and he explained it all to her. Adam, who had gone into the house a few moments previous, came to stand by John-Boy and handed him a file. "Here are the witness accounts." He stated as John-Boy took the file. "Thank you, I will be heading upstairs to go through these then." John said as he rose from the bench. He looked from Adam, to Jocelyn, then to Elaine and said, "Good night, and thank you for the meal, it was very good." Elaine smiled, "You are very welcome, and I hope you sleep well. Let us know if you need anything." John-Boy nodded as he began to head inside, and he couldn't help but notice how Jocelyn watched him as he went.

John-Boy went upstairs and readied himself for bed, then once he was comfortable he opened the file and delved into the crazy and spine tingling accounts of people from this town encountering something unearthly prowling their community. It didn't take long for his eyes to grow heavy, and for John to fall into a deep, dream plagued sleep.


	7. Chapter 7:Madness in the Mine

_It was intensely hot in the mine, what with all the flickering torches and lanterns placed a few feet apart, their shifting light casting eerie shadows against the dirt walls and the timber beams. The men strode down the tunnel, farther from fresh air and deeper into the earth. _

_Some of the men had an odd feeling in the pit of their stomachs, a sort of premonition hanging over their heads, like the hundreds of pounds of earth above them. But anyone who worked in a mine and wasn't always a little nervous and extra careful was a fool. The men trudged along, their breathing labored, every breath of air they drug in full of coal dust. Some of them stopped to cough every now and then. When they got to the work site, it was only a moment before they realized that their equipment was not where it had been left._

_ "This is the right spot right, or are we further in today?" One man asked. The men looked around, trying to find items that should be there but clearly were not. "This is the spot, same as yesterday." Another answered, as he looked around, squinting in the faint light. Just then a sound welled up, from far off down the tunnel; it began low, just enough to make all the men turn and look down the tunnel into the dark abyss beyond their lantern light. "What is that?" One man asked, his voice quavering just barely. The sound picked up in volume and intensity, going from a far off moan to a present screech so high and terrible the men fell to their knees and covered their ears, the sound seeming to split their skulls and reverberate around in their heads causing them immense agony. _

_A wind accompanied the screech; it rattled the lanterns and whipped at the torch flames. Shadows of a demonic looking figure danced upon the walls. It appeared against one wall, and then was suddenly on the other side. The shadow flapped its great wings and the wind increased, and with lightning speed the shadow was hopping from one place to the next, seeming to the writhing men as if it was everywhere at once. The whole mine seemed to shake with the terrible screeching, dirt trickled down from the earth above. And then the wind blew out all the lights suddenly, and the shrieking and dancing shadows were gone, there was nothing but silence and darkness. The men sat up, breathing frantically, they looked around in the blackness trying to get their bearings, they reached out, trying to find each other, but none of them dared to speak. And then there was a scuttling noise, like something was scurrying towards them. The men were on their feet, instantly running, guided by memory alone; they ran faster than they had ever run before. The scuttling sound picking up speed behind them, and then the bone chilling screech began again. It took all of their will power to not drop to their knees again for the pain that filled their heads, but they kept on, fearing that if whatever was chasing them didn't kill them then the mind rending screeches would. After what seemed an eternity of running for their lives through the darkness they stumbled into blinding daylight, and the screeches stopped, the scuttling sound gone now that they were safely out of the mine._

John-Boy bolted upright, covered in sweat, tangled in the sheets that covered him. He gasped for breath as his eyes stared into the darkness around him. He could still hear the echoes of that monstrous screech in his mind, could still see the terror on those men's faces, as it was on his as well.

Hurriedly he kicked himself free of the constricting blankets and strode to the window on shaky legs, he pushed the window open and stuck his head out, dragging in ragged breaths of the cool night air, letting the slight chill seep over his heated skin, and it helped bring him back to reality. The dream had been so intense and consuming. He looked out into the night, then something drew his attention to the branches of the tree across from the house. Two shimmering red orbs stared at him. John swallowed dryly, and fought down the urge to be sick. He closed the window, as if the glass would protect him from the unblinking stare of what he could only assume were red eyes fixed upon him. He closed his own eyes and murmured raggedly "Eye shine, all nocturnal animals have it. A possum...a cat or owl, that is all." And he forced his irrational fear away, then opened his eyes and forced himself to look out of the window again, the staring eyes were gone. But John-Boy could not help feeling that he was still being watched, so he moved away from the window, and returned to the bed with the tousled sheets. He looked at the file he had been reading before he put it on the night stand and drifted off to sleep, he knew it was what had sparked that terrible dream. He wondered how close his dream had been to what had really gone on in that mine. If his dream had been anywhere near as terrifying as the actual events that were reported from the mine workers than it was no wonder they all quit that day and vowed to never go underground again.


	8. Chapter 8: Demon in the Treehouse

Morning didn't come soon enough for John-Boy. He sat in the bed, knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them as he stared into the darkness. He didn't dare go back to the window, and would not allow himself to go back to sleep. 

Finally he heard the sounds of people rousing and getting ready for the day. He heard the footsteps of who he assumed was Elaine, exiting a nearby room and going down the stairs. And the reminder that there was life within the house, and the light shining into the room, washed away the fear he had felt in the night. He laughed inwardly at himself, and called himself a fool as he got up and began to dress. The dream had been terrifying, but to let himself think he was being watched by the creature everyone else around here was claiming to see, how could he be getting so spooked? He had seen animals at night, in the woods, peeking out at him with their glowing eyes before. And truth be told that always sent a shiver up his spine, but never before had it made him so afraid. 

John-Boy went down the stairs and into the kitchen and was instantly greeted by the smell of frying bacon, brewing coffee, and sizzling eggs. He inhaled the delightful smells and returned the smile that Elaine gave him as she gestured towards the table, silently bidding him to take a seat. John heard footsteps descending the stairs and turned to watch Adam enter the kitchen, and greet both John and his wife with a bright smile. 

"How'd you sleep John?" Adam asked as he took his place at the head of the table. "Well, I tell you, not so well. I read through that file and I'll admit I had nightmares. I wasn't really expecting these stories to have that effect on me." He confessed, feeling a bit foolish. Adam bit his lower lip and nodded, "They are unsettling accounts." Adam agreed. Elaine brought over two plates and set one in front of each of the men. John looked down at the plate to find shredded cheese melting into scrambled eggs, and honey glistening on a biscuit, steam rising off of the bacon, and his stomach growled in anticipation. "Coffee?" Elaine asked John as she set a cup of it in front of her husband. "Yes, please." John boy said around a mouthful of eggs. 

"So, what ever happened to that mine, where those workers had that awful time? Did they eventually go back to work, or were new men hired?" John asked Adam who was enjoying a long swig of coffee. The Sheriff set his coffee cup down and replied solemnly, "That mine collapsed the day after that incident." 

"Oh," Was all John-Boy could think to say. It was only moments later when Ethan and Jocelyn joined them for breakfast. The sight of Jocelyn, resplendent in the morning light, washed away all the bad feelings left from the night and the dream. He smiled across the table at her as she took her seat, remembering that he would be in her company today. She would be showing him around, taking him to talk to people. He couldn't help but feel that with her at his side he would not be very interested in what anyone else might have to say. 

"So, any ideas on where you would like to go, or who you would like to visit first?" Jocelyn asked John-Boy after breakfast was done, and the dishes cleared, and her younger brother was out in the yard playing. They all seemed to not want to mention all this strange business in front of the boy, and John understood that, he wouldn't want anyone speaking of it in front of Elizabeth, filling her head with nightmares and terrors. 

"I would like to see that mine, I know it collapsed, but I'd like to go and see the area. I would also like to go talk to that woman who reported seeing the creature in her child's tree house." John-Boy answered after a moment of consideration. 

After John had gone upstairs and retrieved his notebook and pen, he came back down and joined Jocelyn outside. It was a beautiful morning out, and the town was small, so they decided to walk to all of their destinations. 

"So, what should we call this creature? Anyone around here have a name for it? I'm going to write a story about it for my newspaper, and I can't go on calling it "the creature", that isn't very catchy." John-Boy said as they set out down the dirt road away from the Sheriff's house. 

"No, we don't really have a name for it yet. People would rather not talk about it much I guess. So you own a mountain and a newspaper? You are doing very well for yourself!" Jocelyn said brightly. John smiled, with all the struggling he did to keep the newspaper going, and his busy life apart from the newspaper he had never considered that he was doing pretty well for himself. 

"Well, the mountain is divided up among the family. Everybody owning their own little piece, except me." He explained, Jocelyn looked up at him in surprise.

"Why not you?" She asked, her lovely green eyes full of concern and sparkling in the sunshine. 

"Well I did own a piece, but I foolishly sold it so I could keep the press for my newspaper. When I realized that they were hydraulic mining the land, and using my name to try and get other people in the area to sell, I told the community what they were up to, and I tried to buy the land back. But it didn't work out. My Grandfather was not very pleased with me, to him there is very little as important as the land." John murmured, a pang of regret stabbing at him as he reflected on that horrible mistake. 

"And to you your Newspaper is the most important thing? I mean, you did come all the way out here to get a story for it, and help Daddy of course." Jocelyn said, a slight smile gracing her lovely face. 

John-Boy explained to her how he wanted more than anything to be a writer. How he was attending college to that end, and was working on a novel for the second time, because his home had caught fire and the novel had burned. Jocelyn seemed upset by the news of his novel and home burning down, so he assured her that the house, though not completely destroyed had been repaired, and that his novel was coming along nicely again.

John asked Jocelyn what she wanted to do with her life, if she had any desires to go to college or get a certain job. He learned that she would be going to college next year, and that she was eager to be an animal doctor. She smiled as she recounted stories of all the wounded and sick animals she had brought home to heal, and how the local doctor always had to come and care for the animals, but she would watch him work with fascination. She spoke of her fear that she would never attain her dream job, because women weren't considered suitable for doctoring. Veterinarians were not common, local country doctors tended the humans and animals in their community. One who specialized in just animals would seem wasteful to most folks. But Jocelyn saw that animals were so diverse in their anatomy. One person could hardly be expected to know everything about tending to humans AND a wide variety of animals. 

They soon arrived at their first destination, the home of the woman who had seen the creature in her daughter's tree house. Jocelyn told him that the woman's name was Mrs. Maggie Lowell. 

"Will she be okay with speaking to me about her experience?" John-Boy asked Jocelyn, he knew in small communities people valued their privacy and may not want some stranger prying into their business. 

"I think Mrs. Lowell will be fine speaking to you, she is middle aged and not as suspicious of strangers as some of the older people in the area. She is generally friendly and outgoing. She may be uncomfortable speaking about it, because it was frightening, but I'm sure she will." Jocelyn answered as they walked up the dirt path that led across the lawn to Mrs. Lowell's home. 

Mrs. Lowell answered the door a few moments after John-Boy knocked, she had a dish cloth in one hand and an apron on her waist. She smiled at them and asked if she could help, directing her question to Jocelyn, who she was familiar with. 

"Mrs. Lowell, this is John Walton. He has a Newspaper in Virginia, and is here to help my father sort out what is going on here." Jocelyn explained. 

Mrs. Lowell nodded and asked, "I suppose you will be taking back the story for your paper too eh?" John-Boy nodded and shifted on his feet uncomfortably, wishing Jocelyn hadn't brought up that he had a newspaper right off; it might make the woman less willing to speak openly. 

"Yes ma'am. Though my first priority is to help the Sheriff. I would like to use your story in my paper, along with those of other witnesses, but I will only do so with your permission." He assured her. Mrs. Lowell leaned against the door frame and got a twinkle in her eyes, "I reckon it would be nice to be mentioned in a newspaper." She said with a bit of excitement shining on her face. She held the door open for them and welcomed them into her home. She offered them refreshments and got them some sun brewed tea when they accepted. Then she sat down and submitted to John-Boy's questions. 

"So, uh. Just start by telling me what happened as you remember it." John-Boy began with a warm smile; Mrs. Lowell nodded, and twisted a bit of the fabric of her skirt as she let her mind wander over that frightful event. They could hear her daughter playing in the back yard. 

"Well it was getting on to being late evening. My girl was out playing in the yard, chasing fire flies like she likes to. I was at the sink washing up dishes from dinner, my husband was inside. He was here in the living room reading a newspaper. My daughter came in and went off to play in her room, but as I was looking down at the dishes I was aware of movement up in her tree house, so I figured she had snuck back out. I called out the window for her to come on back inside. And as I lifted my eyes to look up at her in that tree house I froze, it wasn't her at all. It was that...that thing! It was hard to make it out in the fading light, but it had wings, and it was very tall and thin. And it's eyes, those glowing red eyes staring at me. I was aware that my daughter had come out of her room and said, "But I am in." And I was aware that I dropped a plate on the floor and it shattered, and that suddenly I was screaming, but I couldn't look away, or move at all. My husband came to see what was wrong and came to look at what I was staring out of the window at, he saw it swoop off. Just a shadow in the dim light was all he saw. He tried to tell me it was probably just an owl, but I know what I saw." Mrs. Lowell recounted, a shudder rippling through her as she remembered the sight of the creature. John-Boy had taken notes as she spoke, and now he laid his pen down on the notebook and looked up at Mrs. Lowell. 

"Has anything strange happened since then Ma'am?" He asked gently, and Mrs. Lowell looked at him with her wide blue eyes. 

"As it turns out yes. It was two days later, my daughter and I were out back there. A storm was rolling in, it was so windy, and grey clouds were moving in fast, the air was becoming cold. I was trying to get the laundry off the line before the rain started, and I had brought my daughter out to help, but she remembered a doll she had left in the tree house, and was off to get it. Then I noticed it leaning up on the stairs of the back porch, I swear it hadn't been there before, we would've had to walk right over it. I figured maybe my daughter had put it there and forgot. So I went and picked it up, holding it up to show her. She ran back, away from the tree house towards me, and right as she neared me a great streak of lightning struck the tree with the tree house in it." Mrs. Lowell explained gravely. John-Boy sat in stunned silence, remembering the time his father had been struck by lightning while out trying to cover lumber. 

"I'm sure that was pretty terrifying to witness." John stated softly, Jocelyn nodding her agreement beside him. 

"Yes it was, all I could think is that my girl could've been in that tree when it happened. Would've been too had I not seen that doll." Maggie Lowell murmured. 

John-boy asked if he might be able to see the tree, and Mrs. Lowell nodded and led him and Jocelyn out to the back yard. The tree was scorched where the lightening had struck it, but otherwise undamaged. The lightening had not ignited fire in the tree, as it rarely did when it struck trees. But if that little girl had been in the tree, it most likely wouldn't have ended well. John-boy felt a shiver run through him as he looked up at those charred branches that resembled blackened fingers clawing


	9. Chapter 9: Interview with a Miner

After leaving Mrs. Lowell's home they walked for a while, discussing Mrs. Lowell's story. They walked aimlessly and ended up near a river, John-Boy asked her the name of the river. She told him it was the Kanawha River. John-Boy knelt by the riverbank, recalling the history he had read in the Sheriff's office. It was in this river that the bodies of some Indians who had been imprisoned with Chief Cornstalk were thrown carelessly, after they had been murdered for something they clearly had not done.

Jocelyn came and knelt down by John-Boy, they both looked out at the water as it glistened under the sun. "I can't imagine how numb or full of hate a person would have to be to just carelessly toss people's bodies into a river. But then, they did murder them in cold blood." John murmured.

"Yeah, they try to paint the story of this country as a pretty and noble one. But a lot of wrongs were done to a lot of people here." Jocelyn stated sadly.

By this time their stomachs were beginning to growl, so Jocelyn suggested they go to the General Store, get some lunch and have a picnic near the mine, since John-boy wanted to see it, he eagerly agreed.

The mine was in a forested area, a little way from the road, with a dirt path leading from the road to the mine. Jocelyn picked a nice grassy spot under a tree for their picnic, and they ate slowly, enjoying the beautiful day and each other's company.

After they had eaten John-boy stood and approached the mine. The entrance to it was boarded up, with warning signs nailed to the planks of wood. It hadn't been out of business for even a month yet. John-Boy imagined the wooden planks all gone, imagined the gaping black hole in the ground, and the imagery from his dream came flooding back to him. He felt as if he was being stared at from behind the wooden planks that closed the mine off.

"It's an eerie place...knowing the story of what happened in there." Jocelyn said gently, voicing John's thoughts. He nodded his agreement, and then told her about the dream he had after reading the file on what had happened here. Standing next to the mine, chilled by the shade under the trees he didn't feel foolish as he shared his nightmare with her.

"Believe me; I don't think there is a person in Point Pleasant who hasn't had nightmares since this whole strange ordeal began." Jocelyn said so he wouldn't feel silly.

"I think I'd like to speak to one of the men who was in there." John-Boy said, glancing over his shoulder at the mine behind him. Jocelyn nodded, and they gathered their things and left the area, and she led him to his next interview. 

* * *

Todd was a stout man; he hadn't shaved in a few days, and looked a bit scruffy. He obviously felt a bit self-conscious looking that way in front of Jocelyn. They had found Todd in his front yard working on the engine of his truck. He had grease on his hands and smudged on his shirt, he tried to wipe his hands clean on a cloth, to no avail. Jocelyn made the introductions and Todd submitted to being interviewed by John-Boy.

Todd's wife had spotted them through a window, apparently, and came out with a tray in her hands. On it were three cups of milk and a plate with oatmeal cookies, frosted with icing. She was a pleasant looking person, with light brown hair that was being blown askew in the wind. She greeted them, let them take their milk and cookies, then excused herself, she had some house work to attend to, and she left them with her husband.

"So, what was it like that day in the mine?" John-Boy began, after having a sip of milk. Todd leaned back against the truck, folded his arms over his chest as he gazed up into the sky and remembered that day.

"Well I tell ya, I ain't never heard a sound like that screeching we all heard that day. And I heard my wife screaming during child birth, I thought that was horrible sounding at the time. But that day in the mine was just the strangest thing I've ever experienced. First the equipment was gone, then that horrible sound, then that terrible smelling wind killing all the light. It felt like I was in the devil's throat, all that sound and wind rushing past me in the darkness." Todd described, he was sweating, though John-Boy didn't know if it was from the heat and sun, or from the memory of that day.

"And what about before the lights went out, what did you see?" John-Boy asked, squinting in the bright light.

"I saw shadows, maybe I even saw what cast them, it was so dim and so much commotion it was hard to make sense of it all. But the shadows, they were dancing all over the place. They were like the shadows of a man, but they had wings." Todd described, his eyes glazed over as he envisioned those shadows.

"Upon coming here I did some research, read about the history of this town. I read about the curse that Chief Cornstalk uttered before he died, do you think that curse may have anything to do with what has been going on here lately?" John-Boy asked, he of course didn't believe in such things, but if these people were looking for a reason for these bizarre incidents they may blame the Curse.

"All that business happened so long ago, I don't think that has anything to do with it. Why would a Curse uttered so long ago only take effect long after those that killed Chief Cornstalk were dead themselves? No, but only a Curse or the Devil himself could unleash a creature like that upon us." Todd said, his voice strained as he spoke of things that before his experience in the mine he never would've given any thought to.

"So, how have you been since then? I hear you and the other miner's as well, quit that very day." John stated, as he finished jotting down some notes in his notebook.

Todd leaned over towards John-Boy, "I tell you lad, that day changed me. I won't never go underground again, not til' they bury me. And I don't want my kids out in the darkness, heck I don't even want to be out in the dark. I haven't looked at any shadow the same since I saw those demonic shadows dancing. Maybe someday the fear will leave me, but I doubt it. The other fellows and I were never the kind to scare easy, but when something can put this kind of fear into men like us...well John, something terrible is going on here, and don't you doubt that." Todd assured him with a solemn tone.

John was pleased with the interview, and he let Todd get back to his work, thanking him for his time before he and Jocelyn left.

"What do you think about all of this Jocelyn? Do you believe these people's stories? Have you seen or heard anything odd yourself?" John asked, her opinion mattered, she knew these people, but didn't seem to believe in ghost stories.

"I believe the people's stories. They are all credible people, and it's hard to discount the stories of several men who all saw the same thing in that mine. Still though, what they describe seems... impossible. But no, I've never seen this thing, neither has Daddy, and he has gone looking for it." She answered.

"Is there any place where people believe this creature has originated from, or goes to...you know, when it's not making appearances?" John-Boy asked. Jocelyn grinned and then thought on his question.

"Well, there is this place that is rumored to be an old Indian Burial ground. A lot of people have been out there, before all this craziness began. It's always been considered a creepy place, but some people have said they think the creature may have come from there. I don't know why anyone would link an old Indian Burial ground to a winged creature, but I guess it's as good a place to look as any." Jocelyn answered with a shrug.

"Does anyone know for sure if it is really an old burial ground? Did anything strange ever occur out there before?" John-Boy asked, flipping his notebook open and jotting down notes.

"I don't think anyone knows for sure...but who knows what is buried where. We could be standing on someone's grave right now for all we know." Jocelyn said softly, then she paused and seemed to become a bit spooked as she gazed into the trees they were walking by.

"What's the matter?" John-Boy asked, hoping all this talk wasn't frightening her.

"Well John, to tell the truth, quite a few strange things have happened...or are said to have happened, out there. People have seen strange lights in the sky. People's vehicles have stalled, or died for a few moments. Weird noises have been heard, fogs have arisen out of nowhere. People have seen, and some even claim to have been chased, by floating lights in that area. Some call them "spirit orbs", believing they must be the spirits of un-resting Indians who are buried there. I've heard of similar things in other places being referred to as "spook lights"." She said, John noticed that her skin seemed a bit ashen, her eyes serious.

"It's strange I didn't notice any files in the Sheriff's Office about such things. Of course I didn't get to go through everything though." John-Boy stated, he'd love to read those accounts, interview people that had made those claims.

"Well, as far as I know no one ever went and reported these incidents to my father. These are stories told by young people who went out to that place for a little fun, and ended up getting a little spooked instead. Often times they weren't supposed to be out there, they wouldn't run and tell on themselves. Besides, all that is a bit different than this creature. Those things happened in that place, and anyone who was afraid of those stories, or things they saw out there, well they don't ever have to go back. But this creature is coming to people; no one knows where it'll be next." Jocelyn explained, John-Boy nodded in understanding.

"So have you ever been out to the Indian Burial Ground?" John-Boy asked.

"What me? I'm the Sheriff's daughter; no one wants me around, for fear of my father, when they are doing anything even a little bit naughty." Jocelyn said with a teasing smirk, John-Boy chuckled.

"I guess having a Sheriff for a father would deter people. Is it hard to make friends because of it?" John asked, and Jocelyn shook her head. They walked on in amiable silence for a few moments, again, just walking with no real destination in mind.

An idea came to John-Boy and a grin swept across his face, he playfully elbowed Jocelyn and said, "Well I think it's about time you had a trip out to the old Indian Burial Ground. That is, if you're not too scared."

Jocelyn's eyes grew big and shone with excitement, but she stuck her chin out stubbornly, "Of course I'm not scared!" She exclaimed.

"Now we'll be going out there for perfectly legitimate reasons. It could be a good story for my newspaper." John-Boy said teasingly, though he did intend to squeeze these odd stories into his paper somehow.


	10. Chapter 10: The Burial Ground

A/N: I tried to make this one creepy/scary, so I hope it is at least a little bit.

* * *

It took some convincing from both of them to get Jocelyn's parents to agree to allow her to accompany John-Boy out to the Indian Burial Ground. Not just because of all the wild stories, but because there might be other young people out there, being wild. And because it meant their daughter would be alone with a young man out in the middle of nowhere. But finally John-Boy was able to allay their fears, with many promises that he would keep Jocelyn from any kind of harm.

It was dusk when Jocelyn and John-Boy got into his car, Jocelyn telling him the directions as they went. The rumored burial ground was about five miles out of town. They stopped off at the General Store, and got two sodas and a bar of chocolate to split once they got to their destination.

It didn't take long to get to the place, but it was dark by the time they had. John-Boy parked the car in a clearing surrounded by trees, where obviously many other vehicles frequented, though they were alone now. He took both sodas and opened them with a bottle opener he had on his key ring. Then he handed Jocelyn her orange flavored soda and took a sip of his cola. He leaned back in his seat and looked out into the darkness.

"Well, now you can say that you've been here." John said with a mischievous smile, Jocelyn gave him a nervous smile in return as she busied herself with opening the chocolate bar, she broke it into two equal sections and handed one to John-Boy. They were enjoying the chocolate when a ping sounded on the back of John-Boy's car. Both John and Jocelyn sat up straight, alarmed expressions on their faces.

"What was that?" Jocelyn asked gravely. Another thunk sounded off the hood of the car. "I think someone is throwing rocks!" John-Boy growled, his tone a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"But who, there is no one out here!" Jocelyn said, her voice a little shrill with alarm.

"Probably just some kids coming out here to scare any thrill seekers, or lovers that happen to come out here for some privacy or fun." John answered as another ping sounded on his side of the car. John began to open his door, but Jocelyn grasped his shoulder, "Don't!" She whispered desperately. John looked like he was going to stay for a moment, but there was another ping, this one on Jocelyn's side now, which made her nearly jump out of her skin. Seeing her so terrified was the last straw, John swung the door open and stepped out of the car. He set his shoulders firmly, clenching his fists, trying to look brave and tough, though he was a bit frightened too. Something flew by him and hit the car's hood again.

"That's it! You can stop with the games. I have the Sheriff's daughter with me, and you will be paying for any damage you do to my car!" John-Boy shouted into the darkness ahead. Another rock pinged off of the passenger side door, making Jocelyn cry out. John turned to survey the darkness beyond the other side of the car, hoping to see the culprit, and a rock whacked his right calf from behind. He cried out in surprise and pain, bending down he massaged his aching calf muscle, knowing he'd have a very nice bruise at least, the rock had hit with great force.

John's blood was boiling, and his fear mounting. Jocelyn had come over to the driver's side; she was kneeling in his seat and looking down on him through his half opened window. "John, get back in! Let's go!" She pleaded, her eyes wide with terror.

John stood back up. "Aren't you a brave lot! Throwing rocks at people who can't see you!" He shouted, he could sense someone or something out there, though he couldn't hear any voices, or sniggering like he would expect from kids causing trouble and scaring the tar out of people. "John!" Jocelyn called again, and he couldn't ignore her request, she sounded so frightened.

He opened his door and climbed back in, he reached out and put a hand on her cheek, she was trembling. "It's okay Jocelyn. It's just some punks. They won't even show their faces, we won't come to any real harm." He murmured soothingly. Another ping on the roof of the car made them both look up over their heads, and John said through clenched teeth, "Though my car might!"

"Let's go!" Jocelyn urged again, and John reached out and turned his keys in the ignition. Nothing...not even the sound of the engine trying to turn over. Jocelyn and John shared a slightly alarmed glance as he tried to start his car again, to no avail.

"Oh no!" Jocelyn cried out, "It's just like the stories!"

"It'll be okay. Uh...I just gotta check the engine." John-Boy said, trying to remain calm even though he was becoming increasingly scared himself. He moved to exit the car again, but Jocelyn seized his upper arm with a desperate strength.

"No! There's nothing you can do! It's just like the stories! It won't start...something... something is going to happen to us!" She whispered hysterically. John-Boy cursed himself for bringing her out here, what was he thinking?

John boy took her by the shoulders, "Now Jocelyn we are going to be just fine. There is no truth to those ghost stories. But if we are going to get out of here I have to see what is wrong with the car. You stay right here, and I'll be right back. Nothing is going to happen...except that I might get hit with another rock. But we are going to be okay." He said reassuringly, patting her shoulders and drawing his hands back slowly.

Then with a deep breath he climbed out of the car and opened the hood. The moon was bright but still he couldn't see well. Frustrated he fiddled with the engine for a moment, and then slammed the hood down. He kept good care of his car, and had checked everything before he came here, nothing should be wrong with it! He sighed, at least the rock throwers had left.

Jocelyn was staring out of her window, biting her nails, when John-Boy came back and got in the car. She turned to him abruptly, "Can we go now?" She asked, her voice still filled with fright. John shook his head, and glanced at her seeing the fear on her face deepen.

"Look, we are going to have to walk." John-Boy said, though that was not something he was looking forward to. She shook her head.

"Nnn-ooo, no! John I am not getting out of this car! Dad will come! When we've been gone too long he will come." She said, reminding John-Boy of a little girl certain that if she stayed safe under her blankets Daddy would come save her from the monsters in the closet.

John nodded stiffly, "Ok, we'll stay here then and wait." She looked at him and gave him an attempt of a smile and nodded vigorously. They were silent for a long moment, until she spoke. "I am such a coward." She murmured, glancing at him coyly, then she looked up and out of the windshield ahead, and her eyes became large, glistening pools filled with fear. John turned to see what she was looking at, and ahead of them, in a tree, were two large glowing red eyes.

"Oh John!" Jocelyn whispered, sounding like her throat was constricting. He reached over and took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and clenching her hand in his. The eyes stared at them, unblinking, still, whatever creature they belonged to did not move. "Is that it?" Jocelyn asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

John-Boy shook his head, "No, it's some night animal, that is all!" He stammered, trying to make himself believe it too.

The creature must have stood up, for the glowing red eyes moved higher in a fluid motion. John heard Jocelyn gasp. Then the creature dropped from the tree, moving towards them, the red glowing eyes still all they could see. Whatever it was had to be at least six feet tall, if not more. John-Boy reached for the key in the ignition and uttered a silent prayer. The engine roared to life, and he wanted to sigh in relief, but the headlights came on, and what he saw before them, striding closer, stole the sound from his throat, though Jocelyn shrieked in terror beside him. The creature had leathery looking skin that was a dark grey in color. It had what looked like giant bat wings. The creature winced at the bright light suddenly shining in its face, and raised a very long thin arm up to shield its glowing eyes, and there was a gut wrenching screech. John put his car in reverse and floored it, the creature straightening as they gained distance from it. They saw the wings stretch out, the creature lunged into the sky, propelling itself from the ground with its powerful legs.

Once they had reversed out onto the road, John turned the car sharply and drove forward, back to town. Jocelyn and John both looked around until they spotted the creature within the trees, flying along side of them and easily keeping pace, dodging trees, but never slowed by the effort. It's glowing red eyes staring at them, seeming to trail light as the creature flew on. John pushed his car to as fast as it would go, and was so thankful when they reached town. The creature gave up, it soared high into the sky and was seen no more, though they could hear a blood curdling screech echoing down to them. John didn't reduce speed until he neared Jocelyn's home, and once the car was parked they both bolted out of it and ran swiftly into the safety of the house.


	11. Chapter 11: Crash

A/N: Sorry for the delay, been busy. I know how this story is ending, but I'm having trouble with what I want to have happen now, so please bear with me.

* * *

Jocelyn's parents were sitting in the living room, and must have heard the commotion of their return, for they were looking up at them with questioning eyes. For a long moment John-Boy and Jocelyn just stood there, gasping for breath, and trying to find the words to describe what had just happened to them. 

"What is it?" Elaine asked in a soft tone. 

"Ss-something was throwing rocks at John's car. And then the car wouldn't start!" Jocelyn reported in a trembling voice. Her father stood with an air that said he was going to find the culprits and make them pay. John held up a hand before the Sheriff could say anything. 

"We saw it...the creature." He said, and watched the faces of Jocelyn's parents become stunned and fearful. 

"Where? What did it look like? What did it do?" Elaine asked, approaching them slowly. 

"It was in the graveyard, er...burial ground. After all the commotion with the rocks, and the car not starting, we noticed these red eyes in a tree in front of us. It jumped down and began to approach us, that is when the car started working again. When the headlights came on...we saw it." John-Boy gushed. 

Adam looked at them solemnly, then came to stand before his daughter. He took her by the shoulders and said, "I am so sorry you had to see that. I should not have let you go; it should have been me accompanying John out there." He drew her into a protective hug, and she crumbled against him, crying softly. After a few long moments Adam pulled away from his daughter and turned to his wife. "Take her to her room, get her settled in." He said gently, but at the look that his wife and daughter gave him he smiled softly. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight; she shouldn't be alone after what she saw and has been through." He said, his wife nodded and guided Jocelyn up the stairs. When the women were well upstairs and out of ear shot Adam turned back to John. 

"So what did it look like?" Adam asked softly. 

"It was tall, with large wings, sorta like a bat. Its skin seemed a dark grey color and leathery, and it's eyes were large and red. I only saw it well for an instant, once the headlights came on it looked away and put its arms up to shield it from the brightness. It shrieked, and it was a sound like I've never heard before." John-Boy explained hastily, as if the faster he rid himself of the description the faster he could forget. Adam put a hand on John-Boy's shoulder and led him to the couch, and John-Boy sat down gladly, his legs still feeling like Jello, though every muscle in them was as tense as could be. 

Adam went and got a glass of water and brought it back, handing it to John-Boy who eagerly drank half of the water instantly. Then he put the glass on the table and said breathlessly, "It chased us." Adam turned to the door defensively, "It followed you here?" He asked in alarm. 

John-Boy shook his head and said, "Nn-no, it stopped as we neared town, it just flew off, and screeched that horrible sound again." Just then the phone began to ring, the Sheriff, deep in thought about monsters, seemed startled by the sound and looked at the phone suspiciously for a moment before going to answer the call. 

John-Boy stared ahead and allowed himself to zone out, he could hear the Sheriff's voice as he spoke on the phone, but wasn't listening to what was said. Then Adam hung up and came to stand in front of John-Boy, who came back to the present and looked up. "There was a car accident, I have to go. I'm sure you wouldn't want to go anyway, but I'd appreciate it if you stayed. Just now with all this craziness I'll feel safer with you here while I have to be out." Adam explained sincerely, John-Boy nodded and managed a smile. Adam slapped a hand on John-Boy's shoulder thankfully, smiled and then left. 

John-Boy decided he'd stay awake, there on the couch until the Sheriff returned. He thought of going out to his car and getting his notebook, putting his experiences down on paper. But he decided against it, he didn't want to walk even a few feet out into the darkness, and he didn't feel like coping with what had happened tonight. He just stared ahead blearily and forced himself to think of home, he wondered what had happened in the time he had been gone. And then he realized it was only his second night away from home, after the events he'd just gone through it felt like so much longer. It wasn't long, however, before John fell asleep, leaning back on the couch, too exhausted to even get comfy. 

When the Sheriff returned about an hour and a half later he startled John-Boy awake as he walked into the house. As John looked over at him in tired confusion he smiled apologetically. Then he came and sat down on the couch next to John, rubbing his hands over his face. 

"Is everything okay?" John asked before a yawn claimed him. The Sheriff nodded and then said, "No one was hurt thankfully. Our local drunk had a bit too much to drink and ran into a tree, right there at the intersection as you enter town. He is ok, though his car...well, let's just say he won't be running into anything again, which is fine by me." Adam reported, smiling at the end. With all he was busy with lately the last thing he needed to worry about was ol' Jaxon hitting someone while driving drunk. 

"Strange thing though John, the man who witnessed the crash, he lives near that intersection. Said he heard the strangest, creepiest screech ever, and that is what drew him out of his house. He saw a car go speeding by, and he stood on his porch puzzling over the sound, and the speeding car, and only a few moments later Jaxon comes along and crashes. The speeding car he described, and it seems to me it was your car he saw. And it all happened so close together John...if you had been driving just a bit slower Jaxon might've hit your car." Adam went on in a somber tone, looking intensely at John-Boy. 

John-Boy felt a shiver creep up his back and fought the urge to shudder. He looked up at Adam and said with a tired smile, "I just felt a wolf walk over my grave." Adam smiled and nodded as he stood and then ordered gently, "Get to bed John, you look terrible. And I could use your help tomorrow." 

John-Boy needed no more convincing; he stood and headed toward the stairs. Adam called after him, "I think we've both earned getting to sleep in a bit though." 


	12. Chapter 12: The Spy

A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far, I am glad to get some feedback! I hope this chapter goes over well. I told part of the story through the eyes of a new character, through her recollections, in an attempt to make it more interesting. I hope it isn't too awkwardly written.

* * *

The next morning John-Boy awoke to the sound of a soft knock on the door. In response he called out a groggy acknowledgement and then heard Elaine's voice through the door, "Breakfast is ready if you are hungry."

John sat up and pushed the covers off of himself and said, "Thank you, I will be down directly." It was 10am, and though he had needed the sleep John couldn't help but feel that a good portion of the day was over with. He couldn't recall the last time he had slept in so late.

Downstairs John found Elaine at the stove; he took a seat and flashed a smile at her when she smiled at him over her shoulder. "Good morning, I hope you slept well." Elaine greeted warmly, John-boy assured her that he had. He found it odd that he had slept so well after such a terrifying experience, but he had been so exhausted, perhaps even too exhausted for nightmares.

Then Adam came down the stairs, smiling at his wife and John as he took his seat. Elaine placed plates in front of them with a stack of pancakes and two pieces of sausage each, and then brought them each a cup of coffee. John-boy watched as Elaine then made up another plate, placed it and a glass of milk on a tray and took it upstairs, John assumed it was for Jocelyn. He wondered how she was, had she slept at all? Was she still shaken?

Adam and John made small talk as they enjoyed their breakfast, talking about anything except car wrecks and mysterious creatures. They were only about half through with their breakfast when the phone rang. Adam sighed as he got up to take the call, when he returned to the table he stood behind his chair and looked at John-Boy apologetically.

"A young couple is at the office, seems they had an experience they want to report." Adam said, sounding weary already. John-Boy nodded and snatched up the last piece of sausage from his plate as he stood. Having probably heard the phone ringing Elaine came down the stairs, giving her husband a questioning look. He explained about the call and bid her a good day before John followed him out into the warm morning air and got into the Sheriff's car.

A young couple, looking quite rattled and weary themselves, sat waiting on a bench outside the Sheriff's Office. Adam and John got out of the car and went to stand before the couple, who stood up as they approached.

Adam began with introductions, saying "John, this is Charles and Becky Williams. And this is John Walton, he is here at my request, to help sort out what has been going on."

The couple nodded, and Adam turned and unlocked his office door, holding it open so everyone could go in before he closed it behind himself and went and took a seat behind his desk.

John-Boy laid his notepad and pen on the desk, he had retrieved them from his car before leaving the Sheriff's house, and he then pulled a chair over so he sat beside the desk.

"I wanted to say, before we get started, that I have a newspaper and would like to write a story for it on what is going on here. If you don't mind I will take notes during the interview and perhaps use some of your statements in my story." John-Boy said in a friendly tone. The couple looked at each other for a moment and then Charles said, "I reckon we don't mind."

The Sheriff also pulled a note pad and pen from his desk to take down the latest report as the couple gave it. "I am sorry to hear you two have had some trouble. Please, tell me about it." Adam coaxed gently.

"It all started last night after dinner." Charles began, and as he spoke Becky lost herself in the recollection of the previous night, the fear and anguish coming back to her...

_She and Charles sat in the candle lit living room, the last light of the day filtering in through the lacy curtains. They listened to music on the radio, Charles was reading the newspaper, and Becky was knitting a baby blanket, for the child she was carrying within her. Charles had only just found out, over dinner, which is why she had made it such a special one. He had been surprised, relieved and over joyed, which had made Becky even happier, though she had not thought that was possible. _

_They had been trying for a baby for a while, but they had begun to think it wasn't possible for them. And now suddenly, when they had given up, it had happened. A slow musical piece came over the radio, one that Becky and Charles had danced to often in their days of courting. Charles looked up at her with a smile, putting his paper down he stood and held his hands out to her. She put her knitting aside and went to him, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, his other hand finding her waist. They began to move across the floor in slow circles. _

_"I suppose we had better enjoy moments such as these while we can." Charles whispered against her honey blonde hair. She nodded her agreement, and Charles pulled away, holding one of her arms in the air he twirled her, and then guided her into a dip, she laughed, feeling for a moment like the girl from a few years ago, dancing with her sweetheart. He pulled her back into his arms and pulled her close, resuming the slow dance. _

_Suddenly she felt him tense and he stopped dancing. Furrowing her brow she pulled away and looked up at him. He was staring towards the back door, in the kitchen, with a look of consternation on his handsome face. She looked up at him, puzzled, as he stared out their door. It was a warm night, so she had left the doors open, but kept the screen doors shut to keep out bugs but allow the breeze in. A chill swept over her as she realized he must have seen something out there._

_"What is it Charles?" She asked softly, he reached up and put his hands on her shoulders gently, but firmly. "Stay here, I think we were being spied upon." He murmured, and then moved swift but quietly towards the back door. In alarm Becky followed, pausing in the doorway as Charles stepped out into the night. He rushed through the yard and looked down by the side of the house, to see if he could witness the spy fleeing. He put his hands on his hips and stalked back. The coast was clear, so Becky joined him in the yard, a shiver ran up her spine and she wanted to keep close to her husband suddenly. _

_"Well whoever it was got away. I think I'll tell the Sheriff though, I don't want snoops lurking about, especially since when I'm at work you are here alone all day." Charles said, drawing Becky into his arms protectively. There was the sound of a branch snapping loudly in the tree limbs above them, they both looked up and gasped in horror. _

_A tall grey beast with glowing red eyes stared down upon them, and they were frozen, paralyzed by fear. The creature's head reminded Becky of an insect somehow, perhaps because the eyes were so prominent. Becky caught the faint scent of smoke and hazarded a glance over her shoulder at her home, and she cried out as she saw through the screen door that there was a fire in the living room!_

_Her husband turned and saw the fire too, but then they both looked up at the creature in the tree again, and found that it had vanished. With that dreadful apparition gone they both rushed into the house and set about putting out the fire which was devouring the lovely new sofa where Becky had left the baby blanket she was knitting. The curtains and rug were also aflame. But together the couple put the fire out quickly before more damage was done. _

"I am truly sorry about the whole incident. Very sorry your home was damaged by the fire, and that you had to go through the fright of seeing that thing." The Sheriff spoke, drawing Becky out of her recollections. The Sheriff's voice was full of compassion for this young couple who had suffered first fright and then a fire. Though it sounded like it had been a small fire that had been quickly contained John-Boy knew from experience how devastating a fire could be.

"Have you had any other odd experiences lately?" John-Boy asked gently. Both Becky and Charles shook their heads in unison.

"That thing set fire to our home Sheriff. And with all the other things it's made happen, it has to be stopped before someone is killed!" Becky fumed, fighting back tears, though John suspected these tears were just as much from anger and exhaustion as they were from fear.

The Sheriff bowed his head and said, "I agree, I just don't know what to do or how to find it."

"Do you think this creature has any link to the curse Chief Cornstalk laid upon the land before he died?" John-Boy asked, noting the odd glance he got from Adam.

Charles shook his head and said, "That curse has no more weight than fairy stories people tell their kids."

Charles stood up, reaching down and helping his wife out of her seat. Becky looked at John-Boy for a moment and then spat in a voice full of anger, "I don't believe in curses and the like either. But if somehow this is all the cause of that man, may he be writhing in the hottest flames of hell for all eternity!"

Charles wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and she leaned into him. The Sheriff stood and walked with them to the door and before they left he asked, "Do you need any help cleaning, or fixing your place up?"

Charles shook his head, "No Sir, there wasn't really any structural damage; we just have a lot of cleaning to do. The repairs won't be hard either. But thanks all the same." And Charles shook the Sheriff's hand and then the couple left. The Sheriff watched the couple leave, and then turned to John-Boy with a sigh.

"Those are good people. They've been married just a little over a year. It's a shame to see them suffer a fire in their home, and the visit from that beast too." Adam said as he took a seat on the corner of his desk.

"So what is this business about Chief Cornstalk you were asking them about?" Adam asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I'm sure you know the story pretty well, about how he cursed the land for 200 years and all. When I read that in your historical files I wondered if some may blame all this on that curse. None have yet though." John-Boy explained.

"Well, that is understandable. It's a bit ridiculous." Adam said with a wry smile.

"Is it? Because a couple of weeks ago I would have said that people claiming they saw some winged monster with red eyes was ridiculous. But now I've seen it. I've seen the impossible, so where did it come from? A curse seems as likely an answer as any other right now." John rebutted.

"There must be some more reasonable answer John, like a mutation or something perhaps." Adam suggested with a shrug.

"A mutation from what? That would have to be a pretty extreme mutation." John said. For a moment they were silent, thinking on the possibilities.

"Why am I here Sir?" John asked after a long moment, Adam glanced up and said, "To help."

"Yes, but how can I help? What are we supposed to do? Stop this thing? How? No one knows where it goes, or resides. I have no answers, no solutions. This is all very interesting, and crazy, and I'd love to understand it all, but what can I do really?" John asked in a defeated tone.

"Do you want to leave then?" Adam asked solemnly. John thought for a long moment, and then shook his head. "No, I don't want to leave. I just wish I could be of more use." He murmured, running a hand over his hair in exasperation.

"I wish I were of more use right now too John. I've been to all the places where this...Cornstalk Creature has been, I've searched the surrounding woods. There is no way one man, or even two could find that thing. It could be anywhere!" Adam vented.

John-Boy smiled and the Sheriff looked at him in question. "The "Cornstalk Creature", I like it...it's catchy, and this thing needs a name." John-Boy said with a grin, the Sheriff smiled and shook his head. The men leaned against the Sheriff's desk in contemplative silence.

Suddenly John broke the silence, exclaiming, "We should have a hunt!" Adam looked questioningly at John.

"I already told you I have looked for it, and can't even find any evidence that the thing is real." Adam reminded John-Boy, who nodded.

"I know Sir. But you had no help, and no clue where it…The Cornstalk Creature, might be. But since it showed itself at the Burial Ground it's likely it's living out in the surrounding forest somewhere. We could get a bunch of the men from the area, and all of us give the woods there a sweep through, during the day. The creature has only been seen around night, except for in the mine. So maybe we can catch it sleeping. If that turns up nothing, then perhaps we should have a search at night too." John suggested, excited that he had come up with a plan.

Adam folded his arms across his chest as he mulled John's idea over, then he nodded his head and looked at John and said, "I have had this idea myself, but I didn't think anyone would go in for it. I figured everyone would be too afraid. But now, with the amount of people who have been visited by this thing, well something must be done." John nodded his agreement.

"Right then, I'll make the rounds and spread the word. We'll have a town meeting at the school." Adam stated as he stood up from the desk.

"Would you like my help spreading the word?" John-Boy asked, the Sheriff looked up and shook his head.

"No, it's a small town and word travels fast. Thank you though. You should go back to the house, take it easy. The meeting will be later this evening, try and relax til' then." Adam advised.

The two of them began to leave the Sheriff's office, but then John said, "Oh, would it be alright if I used your phone here to give my folks a quick call to let them know I'm alright?" The Sheriff nodded with a smile, and then left the office.

John-Boy went to the Sheriff's desk and took up the telephone, when the operator spoke he replied, "I'd like to place a call to Ike Godsey's General Store in Walton's Mountain Virginia." He waited as the operator made the call. After a few moments he heard, " Godsey's General Store, this is Mr. Godsey speaking." John smiled at the cheerful sound of Ike's voice.

"Hello Ike, its John-Boy." He answered.

"John-Boy! How are you doing in, where is it, West Virginia?" Ike asked in an even happier sounding voice.

"Yes, it's West Virginia. I'm doing fine Ike. I was wondering, could you give my folks a message for me?" John asked.

"Sure can!" Ike answered. John-Boy knew that Ike loved being the mail man and message carrier for the community, as if being the only shop keeper in town didn't make him a big enough staple in the community.

"Okay Ike, just tell them that I'm doing well, and that the Tonson's are a good family and they are taking good care of me. Tell them I'm not sure when I'll be home, but not to worry. You got all that Ike?" John asked.

"Yep, sure do." Ike answered immediately.

"Alright then Ike, I'll see you when I get back." John-Boy said, he hated being somewhat abrupt, but Ike would talk forever…or at least until the next customer entered his store, if he was let to.

"Alright, come by the store on your way home and I'll buy you a pop! That is, in exchange for hearing about your trip, of course!" Ike said eagerly.

"Alright Ike, will do. Take care." John said, then he waited for Ike to say his "Toodley-doo" and hung up. He smiled and shook his head with a sigh, if he told Ike anything there would be no point in putting it in the paper, Ike would tell everyone who came in the store.


	13. Chapter 13: Compassion

A/N: A short, slightly uneventful chapter. Sorry for the delay, I wrote this awhile back but wasn't sure I wanted to give away the creature's innocence of any wrong doing just yet, but since it has been guessed at anyway I decided to go with what I had written. Also, this creature is actually The Mothman.. I thought it would be neat to do a story about him/it appearing before the famous appearance. which inspired a book and movie.

* * *

John headed back to the Tonson's home, he figured he'd sit down and write in his journal, or maybe start trying to work on putting it all down for the Chronicle. He had to walk back, as he had ridden with the Sheriff to the office, but he didn't mind, it was a nice breezy day. The sunlight was bright and warm, but the breeze kept it from being uncomfortable.

As he approached the Tonson's home he saw Jocelyn sitting out in the yard in a white wicker chair, an easel in front of her, she hadn't seen him approaching yet, and she was focused on her painting. He watched her graceful movements as she moved the brush over the canvas. As he grew nearer she looked at him and smiled. He went and stood next to her, looking at the canvas. It was a painting of the Cornstalk Creature. It was crouched in a tree, its grey skin seeming to glow against the black background of the canvas. The red eyes seemed to bore into him, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end suddenly. He looked down at Jocelyn who was looking at him with a soft smile, waiting for his response to her work.

"Well, that is very….realistic." John stated, it really was beautifully done, despite how the subject matter made him feel uneasy. Jocelyn smiled brightly and said, "When something is troubling me I paint it, if I can. Helps me get over it, or think it through."

John smiled and said, "I do the same, well…I write instead of painting. But it's a good release."

"You know, your dad just came up with a name for this thing." John-Boy went on, gesturing to the figure in her painting.

"Oh?" Jocelyn replied with a smile.

John nodded and told her, "Yes, he called it the Cornstalk Creature." Jocelyn furrowed her brows thoughtfully.

"Oh, because of the Cornstalk Curse. But dad isn't the type to believe in such things, why would he assume the creature was a result of that curse?" She asked. John-Boy explained how the title for the creature had come about.

Then John told Jocelyn that he and her father had decided to have a hunt, and that there would be a town meeting that evening to recruit men to help track the creature down.

Jocelyn stood up, gripping the back of her wicker chair and she looked at him with serious eyes. "You mean to see it killed then?" She asked in a whisper.

John-Boy hadn't really thought ahead to what would be done if the creature was found. The other men probably wouldn't try to capture the thing, and probably wouldn't be able to even if they did attempt it. John recalled how he couldn't shoot that turkey when he went hunting with his father and some of his father's friends, and how he only killed the bear because it would have killed his father. But the Cornstalk Creature wasn't a good thing…it seemed sentient and evil….right?

John-Boy shoved his hands into his front pockets and replied to her question saying, "Well, I reckon that will be the outcome. That is if we can even find it."

Jocelyn, who loved animals, and wanted to go to college and learn how to care for them, and nurse the wounded ones back to health stared at John-Boy for a moment, her face pale, her eyes serious and questioning. "I know it's got everyone scared and all, but somehow that doesn't seem right." She said solemnly, then she left, going into the house.

John-Boy watched her go and couldn't help feel she was right. What had the creature really done? Now that he thought about it not once had the thing hurt anyone. It showed up when bad things were happening…or just before. John and Jocelyn had seen the creature, it had thrown rocks at his car and chased him away from the Burial Ground. Was it protecting its territory, or something else? Adam had told John-Boy that if he had driven home any slower he might have been hit by Jaxon's car. And if Charles and Becky hadn't gone out into the yard, because Charles saw something outside, they could've been inside when the fire occurred. If it hadn't scared the Mine workers so badly that they quit they would've been inside that mine when it collapsed the next day.

Suddenly John-Boy felt very anxious and guilty. He had come up with the jolly good idea to hunt the thing down, and right now the Sheriff was spreading the word that there would be a town meeting to discuss the hunt, and get volunteers to help with it.

John-Boy looked at the painting Jocelyn had left behind. The Cornstalk Creature knelt there in the tree, a figure of terror to all that saw it, but was there more to this strange being? John reached out to touch the image, but then drew his hand back. "What are you?" He asked the painted image in a murmur. A sudden gust of wild wind sent a shiver down John's back, and he had to snatch the painting as the wind started to push if from the easel.


	14. Chapter 14: A Meeting

A/N: Another short one. To tell the truth I'm sort of stalling. I want the next chapter to be intense, if not a bit scary, so it's gonna require some thought. Might be a bit before the next chapter just because I want it to be really good.

* * *

From the time he had spoken to Jocelyn until the time when the Sheriff came to collect him and take him to the school for the meeting John had brooded on the situation. The men would surely kill the creature, if they could. They weren't going to stop and think, and realize that the creature had done no one any harm. In their minds it was present before bad things happened, that made it guilty.

The Sheriff took the chair behind the teacher's desk, and John took a chair and placed it next to the desk and sat down. The school house was a bit bigger than the one on Walton's Mountain; it had more windows, and a few sky lights to allow more natural light in, which made the room brighter and more welcoming than the one back home. It didn't take long for the local men to begin filing in. They all greeted each other and took their seats; there was an edge of excitement to their voices, which confirmed John's belief that the men were eager to bring this mysterious creature's life to an end.

John shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and felt a bit queasy; an anxious sweat broke out on his brow. He hated the idea of killing any living creature, unless there was no other alternative, like when the bear attacked his father. The men here must feel there was no other alternative than to kill the Cornstalk Creature, but had they really given the matter any thought? John didn't think so. He felt he should say something,

When the room was a little more than half full the Sheriff stood up, the men stopped talking among themselves and gave their attention to Adam.

"Well, I'm glad to see you all here. It's about time something was done about our…unwelcome guest, and I think it may take every single one of us to find it. And deal with it." Adam announced. The men nodded their agreement with grins on their faces. It would be a bit of an adventure for them, hunting this thing down, and then life could go back to normal, and everyone would have the men to thank for that.

"So what is the plan Sheriff?" One of the men asked.

"Well, I suggest we all meet up at the old Burial Ground tomorrow morning, split up into groups, and go out into the woods to search for the "Cornstalk Creature", as we've begun calling it." Adam said.

One of the men in the front row elbowed the man next to him and said loudly, "I ain't been to that Burial Ground since my court'n days." There was an outburst of raucous laughter; John felt his face redden with embarrassment at what was being insinuated.

"Do we need to bring anything?" Another man asked after the laughter had died down a bit.

The Sheriff considered the question and then replied, "Maybe some rope, also some flash lights, or lanterns. It would be a good idea to give the caves a look through."

"And guns of course!" Another man called out, and a roar of approval burst forth from the men along with other shouts of "Guns! Guns!"

Adam glanced over at John with an apologetic look, as if he knew how John-Boy felt about the idea of killing the Cornstalk Creature, though he had not voiced it to the Sheriff.

The Sheriff sighed and then said, "Yes, guns…but only to be used if necessary."

"Necessary? After all that that thing has been up to, I believe guns are necessary Sheriff!" Another man shouted, the other men nodded vigorously.

Without giving it any thought John stood up and held his hands up in the air to try and signal for silence. Abruptly the room became silent and these burly, hard working men all stared at John-Boy.

"Let's all remember that the creature hasn't actually done any harm to anyone." John said imploringly.

"Hasn't hurt anyone? Nearly burned down the Williams' home it did. Tried to strike the Lowell's daughter with lightening. And tried to kill those men in the mines! It's in cahoots with the devil! You aren't from around here son, if it were bothering your family and friends you might feel differently. Now sit down you dandy!" A man toward the back spat after lurching out of his seat. John was taken aback by the attack.

Adam came to his defense, holding a hand up demanding silence. "Now, that will be enough of that! John is here to help, he wants to see all the terrorizing stop too. You may all bring guns, to use in self-defense. But I do urge you all to keep cool heads tomorrow."

The man who shouted at John had taken his seat, but John saw the looks he was getting from all of the men and he knew he had lost his credibility with them. He was an intruder here and nothing he said would have any value to them. He could argue his point, after all, he had had an encounter with the creature too, and it had been terrifying, but had it wanted to do him any real harm it would have. But John was intelligent enough to know that arguing with these men would do him more harm than good. He would go on the hunt tomorrow and hope for the best.


	15. Chapter 15: A Lodge In the Woods

Early the next morning John and the Sheriff headed out to the Burial Ground, they were the first ones there. The Sheriff pulled out a map of the area and laid it out on the hood of his car, considering the area and the number of men he had to search it.

John was full of nervous energy. Heading out into the woods with a bunch of men who obviously felt he was some sort of sissy was not something he looked forward too.

"I would like you to head another group John." Adam stated. John smiled in surprise and said, "Me Sheriff? You must be joking!"

Adam shook his head, "No, I'm not. Look I know you aren't comfortable with this situation, but I need someone else to lead another group, someone I know isn't going to allow them to shoot anything that moves out there."

"And why would they listen to me? They made it pretty clear yesterday what they think of me. I can't lead people who feel that way about me." John said as he shook his head.

"The best leaders are the ones who take charge, and do what they believe is right no matter what anyone thinks of them." The Sheriff said.

John-Boy shrugged, "But I'm not a leader. I'm not a Sheriff. I'm a Journalist. Besides, what are we supposed to do if we find the creature? Try to talk to it, tell it to 'get' like we would a dog?"

"All I ask is you do what feels right. I don't know any more than you do, but I don't think violence is the way." The Sheriff answered as a few vehicles pulled into the clearing, rousing up clouds of dust in their wake.

John-Boy pointed to the vehicles, "You and I might not think violence is the answer, but they do."

"Well John, you are right. They do think violence is the answer, and you are a Journalist. It is your job to use words to make a case, to inform, to make people think. That is what you need to do." Adam responded, but John-Boy could say no more as the men who had just arrived were approaching them, rifles in hand.

It wasn't long before all the men who were coming had arrived. Adam put them all into groups as evenly as possible.

As John-Boy walked through the woods he noticed things hanging from the tree limbs. There were strips of leather with dull beads attached, string with small animal bones tied at the ends, other things that resembled dream catchers.

"What is all of that?" John asked the men he was with.

"Luck charms. To bring luck to the men who hunt here." One man answered from behind John.

"Our families make us a charm, and before we set out we hang the gift in a tree. Some say the tradition was started by the Indians who used to live in the area…others say it was started by witches. Now it's just tradition, a reminder to the hunter that his family is thinking of him, and wish him luck." Another man added.

Some of the charms made noise, rattling in the wind, others clanked, or sighed, or made scratching noises as they rubbed against the bark of nearby limbs as they swung in the breeze. It was eerie with all these primitive and weathered things hanging in the trees. John was near the back of the group, and every sound he heard behind them made him flinch a bit, and he couldn't help but feel that they were being followed, though he knew that it was preposterous.

"Only luck we'll be in need of is in finding this creature, after that no luck will be needed, I never miss a target." The man beside John-Boy said with a grin as he lifted his rifle and mock aimed it at something off to their right. The other men chuckled and made funny comments about this fellows hunting and shooting skills. The Sheriff had introduced everyone to John-Boy, but he was so overwhelmed that he hadn't really been able to take in their names.

As they walked, and John listened to the sounds of twigs snapping, and leaves crunching in the forest all around his mind filled with thoughts of a fabled creature, the Skin Walker. It was a creature that, if he remembered correctly, some Indians believed in. The Skin Walker could appear as any creature it pleased. Was the Cornstalk Creature a Skin Walker? Could it be a squirrel watching them now? Or a doe observing them from the safety of a nearby thicket? Did it only take the terrifying form it assumed when facing people to make an impression, to instill fear?

John and the men walked for quite a while, in silence mostly. It was late evening when a hunting lodge became visible through the trees, and John-Boy's attention was drawn to it. It looked unused, and forbidding. Everyone directed themselves toward the cabin, he thought it odd that the tree limbs hung with 'luck charms' for hunters, but the hunting lodge was neglected.

"So, why is this place so unused looking?" John asked as he and all the men stopped in the clearing in which the cabin sat.

"Well, no one really comes out here and hunts for days on end. We just come hunt for a night, go home with some food for the family." A man nearby answered. For a few long moments all the men stood and looked at the cabin, no one seemed eager to go search the place, as they all knew someone must. The windows were mostly broken, and the door was partially open.

The man next to John-Boy elbowed him and said, "Well lad, you ought to go and have a look so we can be on our way." John looked at the man, in utter befuddlement.

John shook his head and smiled awkwardly, "Eh…why me?" He asked.

The man who had elbowed John looked at him sidelong and asked mockingly, "Well, if that "Corn Creature" is in there, you don't want us to go in there and shoot it, now do you?"

John looked at all the amused expressions on the faces of the men around him and he scowled. He felt like he was in the midst of a group of bullies and he was going to be coerced into eating a worm. He sighed heavily, "I guess not, fine I'll go."

John trudged along the over grown dirt path towards the cabin, after a few steps he turned and looked behind him.

"No one is coming with me?" He asked a bit hopefully. The men smirked and one said, "It'll only take one person to look around in there."

Another chimed in, "Be quick about it, we don't want to be walking back in the dark." With a sigh John nodded and turned back toward the cabin, reluctant to approach it. But what was he scared of? All of these men with guns were right there behind him. Feeling a little better he stepped up onto the porch and the wood beneath him gave a bit and creaked. He tried to peer through a cracked window and see inside, but the windows that remained were so coated with dust he couldn't make anything out.

Slowly he reached out and gently pushed the half open door the rest of the way open, it groaned in protest but opened fully. John sighed, if anything had been in there then it certainly wouldn't be surprised to see him now. He stepped into the dim cabin and looked around, the little light that made it through the windows illuminated all the dust motes he had stirred up. He looked around, at tables strewn with leaves, bits of acorns. Dust caked everything, and he saw squirrel foot prints on the tables. John turned his attention to the floor, looking for any unusual footprints, he didn't see any, but it was hard to tell, the floor was in shadow.

There was a closed closet, and John edged toward it, the floor boards creaking with every step he took. He caught his breath and tried to walk more carefully, he reached out slowly and grasped the door handle. In his mind he imagined yanking the door open and coming face to face with the Cornstalk Creature, those red eyes piercing his as it's terrible screech filled the small cabin and the surrounding woods, making all creatures nearby stop in their tracks and tremble in fright. He saw in his mind's eye himself being knocked to the ground, the creature coming down atop him, it's claws driving into his skin, and the searing pain, and the blood, and his own scream filling the air.

With a violent shudder John-Boy brought himself back to the present, a cold sweat had broken out all over him, his hand still gripped the door handle. He could feel the accumulated grime on the door knob, and slowly he turned it, and it seemed to take an excruciatingly long amount of time. He took a deep breath and stepped back, yanking the door open swiftly, looking away and bracing himself for whatever may be inside. Biting his lip he looked into the closet, and found darkness, and dust swirling in it like the last remnants of a ghost that had just vanished.

John staggered back a few steps, staring into the closet with a smile, relieved he hadn't been attacked by anything. He cast another glance around the cabin, and was glad to find nothing unusual. He stepped back outside, onto the porch, again it protested under his weight. He looked across the clearing, to where the men had been, and his breath caught in his throat as he saw they were gone.

He looked around in disbelief, feeling abandoned and timidly called out, "Hello?" There was nothing, no human voice to answer him, just the normal sounds of the woods, and the light was growing dimmer by the moment. He staggered down the steps hurriedly, and ran to the faint, overgrown path they had followed to get here. "Hello!" He called out desperately. Again, there was no answer. John waited a few long moments, hoping for some answer. He backed up against a tree and slid down to sit on the ground. He ran his trembling hands through his sweaty hair, and tried to get a grip, he felt near hysteria.

He recalled the tradition practiced back home, the Shivaree, where a groom would be abducted by the local men, and taken out into the woods and dumped. It was all done in good fun, but it usually upset the brides, and some of the men didn't see the humor in it either. Though it might make the victims upset, the men who abducted the groom would go back for him, and make sure he got home to his anxious wife. Would the men be back for him? Was this just some joke meant to scare the sissy reporter who didn't like guns? He hated himself in that moment, if he could just be "one of the guys" he wouldn't be in this predicament.

Snapping twigs and crunching leaves off in the distance drew his attention, and he stood up and looked around, hoping to see the men hiding behind trees or coming forward to retrieve him, but he saw nothing, not even any squirrels or rabbits. The forest was strangely quiet and without activity, which worked on his already frayed nerves.

Suddenly a gunshot sounded somewhere off in the distance. It startled John, and made him jump, but then he felt drawn to it, and began to move towards the noise, because he would find other people, and feel safe again. But he hadn't taken five steps before he heard the sound of something rushing toward him, crushing leaves rapidly under it's feet as it closed in on him. John took a few steps backward, he looked about and couldn't see anything in the fading light.

Again, there was an eerie silence. After a few moments John convinced himself he had just startled a small animal, and he began to stride forward again, but again, something rushed toward him through the trees, it stopped as soon as he stepped back a few paces. He could sense it prowling back and forth beyond the tree line, but he couldn't see anything. John stood as still as he could, trying to exude bravery, whatever was out there, he didn't want it sensing his fear. He considered his options, he could take off running as fast as he could, in the direction he had heard the gunshot come from. But he couldn't be certain from where the sound had emanated, or if the one who had fired it was still in that area. And there was the chance that whatever was out there was faster than him, and what if he tripped over a branch or root in this gathering darkness?

John looked back to the cabin….could he make it back to the cabin before whatever kept rushing at him got him? He had to try it, it was the best option at the moment. He took a deep breath, slowly and carefully he turned in the direction of the cabin, trying not to make noise or draw attention, though he figured he had the creature's full attention, whether it was a coyote or the Cornstalk Creature. He closed his eyes and willed all of his energy to his legs. Then he opened his eyes and fixed them on the cabin door, and he took off running as fast as he could, and whatever was after him came rushing behind him. He didn't dare glance back, he ran as fast as he could, jumped onto the porch and shoved the cabin door open, and he immediately stepped in and behind the door slamming it shut and leaning against it as he slid the rusty bolt into place just in time. Whatever had chased him slammed into the door from outside, and the whole door shook from the force of the hit, and John braced the door with his own body weight.

John sank to the leaf strewn floor, his back against the door, wondering what was out there, and if it had left after not being able to enter. He had almost calmed his breathing when the creature slammed into the door again, he heard a low noise something between a soft shriek and a growl. "Oh God!" John murmured prayerfully. He heard heavy breathing through the door, and then after a few long moments he heard footsteps moving away, the porch creaking as the creature seemed to leave. John-Boy listened to the steps, trying to distinguish whether the menace was on two feet or four, but it was hard to hear over the sound of his own rapid heartbeat and breathing.

John sat in the floor against the door for several more moments. There were no more attacks on the door, but he wasn't about to open it and look out, let alone peer out of a window. After a bit he stood carefully, and looked around the darkened cabin, wondering what to do now. Suddenly he heard something hit the wall, not like a body slamming against it, but like a rock. He wheeled around toward the wall where something had struck, and gasped. The onslaught began, things being thrown continuously at various parts of the cabin. Whatever was out there had to be very fast to pelt so much of the cabin, or there were several things out there. Then just as suddenly as it had begun the rocks, or whatever was being thrown, stopped. There was utter silence again, and John-Boy held his breath, knowing the terrorizing wasn't done.

He heard a sound like claws digging into wood, and the sound moved up one of the outer walls, and then there was the sound of it mounting the roof, he heard it crawling around up above his head, as if it were trying to find a way in, or searching for something else up there. As quietly as he could, but also as quickly, he moved to the closet and stepped into it. He ever so slowly began to pull the closet door shut, praying it wouldn't creak, and thankfully it didn't. The only sound was the faint sound of the latch as the door closed. Sinking down to his knees John-Boy leaned against the closet door and held on to the knob with one hand, in case something tried to open it from the outside. The sound of something prowling on the roof continued, and John felt he would go insane with fear.


End file.
